


In His Image

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Helo/Athena for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Image

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine dumped a bunch of prompts in my ask for characters who I hate and ships I am not fond of, just to give me a challenge. I apologize for every bit of this work, as it's one of those.

She is made for him. Every intonation and idiosyncrasy--all tailor-made for him. Once he realized who she was--what she was, he used to spend hours staring. Where was she different. How. Why. She wasn’t Boomer. She was Sharon; they both were. But she wasn’t Boomer. Until one day he realized that he didn’t care. She was herself. She was everything that he wanted. Right down to the way she drank her coffee in the morning. She could never be Boomer, but he realizes now that Boomer is someone he could never love. Not the way he loves _her_.


End file.
